Extreme delivery PORNo
by Quathy
Summary: Mary Morstan forces Holmes to have sex with her, becomes impregnated and goes to Watson for delivery. Key words: Extreme delivery, pregnant sex, belly, stomach, Sherlock/Mary, John/Mary, Sherlock/john, birthing, ten months pregnant, adultery, forced sex, erotic, cervical dilator, she spread her thighs, deep penetration, orgasmic contraction


Extreme delivery PORN

Extreme delivery, pregnant sex, belly, stomach, Sherlock/Mary, John/Mary, Sherlock/john, birthing, ten months pregnant, adultery, forced sex, erotic, cervical dilator, she spread her thighs, deep penetration, orgasmic contraction

"I assure you I cannot provide you with any information…. My dear Boswell has always been but a mystery to me Mary" I was not lieing, I had no real insight into the situation at hand. It was, it seemed, more of a mystery to me what the good fellow was concerned with than it was to Mary I presumed. Her look, her countenance was not that of a confused individual but impatience, a look of frustration.

"Mary?" I asked, "is there something you wish to share with me" She was sitting on the edge of her seat still looking between the doctor and I.

"For God sakes John, have out with it! There is something the matter and it is because I asked him in the hotel when we arrived in mountains, if he weren't lost in thought, if he weren't concerned with something more important that our HONEYMOON!" Watson shrunk into the corner by the window. "The most important thing on your mind John, when you are first married should be the consummation of our vows, the promise we have made unto GOD, but I think, no I am certain, that I was, our duty, John, to bring a life into this world, to be united, was NOT the first thing on your mind"

"Is it this then?" I asked "John, did you contact me to pick you up at the train station, because you were having regrets? Did you intend to wed this woman and then leave her ruined?" I was not one for the fairer sex, had no inclination of my own to marry, but I'd had sense to stay away in all senses, not to marry and then tire of the poor girl. I don't know why I'd said it in those words, I knew Watson had the utmost respect for women, he was not me and would never have married for anything but the most honorably of reasons.

"Holmes, I would never! It was not I who sent you that telegraph but Mary!" I looked sharply at the woman, questioning her motivations.

"I am not blind John!" Mary exclaimed. "You were solemn the entire trip and spent half the time looking at your luggage tag, which if I am not mistaken belongs to Mr. Holmes." Holmes's heart jumped a beat. She paused. "If your bride's touch cannot bring you to reality, to bring your mind into the world, if I cannot touch you and bring you to arousal, you are not with ME! You are with someone else, and if you cannot answer me what is the problem, we are not joined as one spirit, we cannot join as one flesh and I cannot conceive our child" she said running her hand across her abdomen and down between her knees. I sat there motionless waiting for a response from Watson who was staring at the ceiling attempting to blink back the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Must we have this conversation here Mary, in public" Though his countenance was steady and he was in control of his facial expressions, Watson's face was red and his eyes swollen as if he had been choking back emotion.

"You do not respond to me John, I lifted my skirts, climbed on top of you, pulled your hand up around my waist, let you touch my skin, and you did nothing." She drew in a deep breath. "A man who does not stir, does not become heated when his wife draws her near to him, who moves against him" she said bringing her palm to his groin, pressing into him and drawing it up his body, "does not want to be with her! Your mind is with someone else. I am not something to bear, to use to distance yourself from reality. Did you expect me to live as your wife, to bear your children, to bring them from my womb, without ever having access to your heart?" Watson shivered at her touch and drew his coat closed in front of him.

"Do you wish to embarrass me, to inform Mr. Holmes how I failed to rise to the occasion, is that your intent?" Watson was now alert, he was furious and had turned to look his wife in the eye.

"Failed to rise to the occasion! You did not even try! You were not merely impotent but disinterested, you did not attempt to undress me, to remove my undergarments, to help me to conceive, to ensure I was with child. We were there no longer than it took me to throw you onto the bed and to give myself to you, to open myself up to your touch when you removed me dispassionately. You had what most men but dream of and you put me aside, asked me to pull up my garments as if I were a common whore throwing herself at you for payment and not your wife offering herself to you in love.

"You are dramatic!" Watson yelled, throwing his hat across the handsome. "Mary I did nothing of the sort, I said simply my mind was somewhere else and it was not right to join in union when I could not devout myself, my thoughts, to you entirely, at that TIME" He breathed a sigh of exhaustion and leaned back against his seat in resignation. I myself was sitting on the edge of my seat waiting to see what would unfold. It was not in my nature to find amusement in the pain of others or much less care about other people's relationships but I was spellbound.

"You do not care, you would have me waste my life on you John, to have you in body and perhaps even in mind, but most certainly not in spirit, in the eternal bond of marriage. That is not of God, it is an abomination" she cried. "I am not making this up John in my mind, I am not blind, you do not give any thought to my eternal salvation, to this bond, which is required between man and woman, John, for eternity. It is required and you would have me throw it away just as you would throw away your salvation."

"That is not true, I understand very well what this means for my salvation Mary!, I understand the implications of my actions and I am giving you all that I have to give, is that not enough"

"No it's not! If it is not a real bond, a real union, if we do not come together in real honest love to conceive a child of God in my womb, John, it is not enough, it is nothing in the eyes of the Lord. No, it is an abomination, it is against the law of God, I am ruined, married to a man who cannot bring me salvation. I am ruined Holmes" she said looking directly at me.

She got up and walked toward me "I am ruined now and could not be any more ruined I were to perform the marital act with some other man, to have bastard children outside the marriage covenant." She bunched up her skirt and threw it over her forearm and sat down on my lap, her under garments coming in contact with the fabric of my trousers. She pushed her pelvis forward into my groin, moving, sinking in and arching her back rhythmically until I had no choice, but rose reluctantly pressing heavily between her legs.

"If I were to bear your child it would mean as much in the eyes of God as it would if I were to bear John's child" she said with tears in her eyes. She continued to move slowly, shifting her pelvis back ward and then forward, pressing in and the letting off, undulating her hips, pressing her thighs into the seat on either side of me, pulling up layer after layer of her skirt so that I could see what she was doing. Seemingly having found a pleasurable spot she dug in, pressing harder. Before I knew what she was doing, she had dropped her dress, pulled her hands in under the layers, unbuttoned my pants and pulled me free.

"Oh ah, Mary" I said fearfully looking at Watson realizing where she was going with her actions. Watson just sat there motionless either horrified or enthralled, I was not certain. As the pressure built in my abdomen she guided me to her vagina and slowly, slowly pushed herself onto me as I involuntarily pushed into her.

"Ohhh, Maaary" she rose and fell, and my blood and limbs got warmer as if my skin was on fire and I gasped hurtling over the edge as she whispered in my ear "If he will not take my virginity then he will not take yours Mr Holmes, and if he will not impregnate me with child Mr. Holmes, then you will." And she started pumping harder and harder, breathing rapidly until she and I orgasmed in unison and I released into her, into Watson's dear bride. My vision went dim and I convulsed. When the shuttering ended my body felt like it had been removed of all its bones and my mouth was dry.

"You may shut that Mr. Holmes" Mary said cupping my jaw and softly closing my mouth. I had nothing to say, I sat there numb as did Watson. Realizing, however, that I was still inside the woman, I reached beneath her skit and removed myself before pushing her violently from my lap and onto the bench beside me.

"Ms. Morstan, or ah, Watson" I said with distain, "kindly remove yourself from my presence" I said as I fastened my trousers and rapped on the roof indicating the driver to stop. Opening the door, I pointed to the sidewalk outside and demanded, once again that she leave.

Watson could not say anything. I could not say anything for the dear man was clearly in shock.

It was late August, some ten months from the incident in the handsome when there was a knock at the door. I rose from my seat in the lounge, pulled my smoking jacket around me and clamored down the front steps. About half way down the staircase I could see Ms. Hudson speaking with Mary at the front door and rescinded back up to our rooms to warn Watson.

"Well Holmes, had she a child with her?" he asked eagerly.

"I could not see from where I stood good man" I let him know as there was once again a pounding at the door to our sitting room and then the door burst open. Where was Ms. Hudson I wondered as she staggered into the room holding up a very swollen stomach through her gown.

"I told her I would visit you first, to see that the doctor was in but she managed to escape past me" Ms. Hudson huffed as she ran into the room after Mary.

"It's alright Ms. Hudson" Watson assured her "This is Mary, she is not a patient" Ms. Hudson took in the sight of the woman panting and clearly in labor, looked back at Watson how had clearly been living at Bakerstreet since his marriage and gave a disapproving nod in her direction.

"Well then, do allow me to assist if you are in need then Dr. Watson" Ms. Hudson removed herself from the room, informing us that she would boil some water in the kitchen should it be needed, and closed the doors behind her.

Mary was pacing the room, holding the underside of her stomach. She was dressed in a fine gown as if she had been hosting a luncheon and she was wearing white gloves.

"I can see Ms. Morstan" I said intentionally "that you have found new means of support, that you must have family or have remarried, and for this reason I am bewildered as to your motivations for coming here. Surely in your time of need you would prefer to prevail upon friends?" I asked. She was pacing now, very intensely, sweating and holding herself with both hands.

"She can not remarry Holmes" Watson interrupted before she could answer "we are not legally divorced." He sounded concerned for her, waiting with anticipation to understand why she should find herself in such need that she would come to him of all people.

"I" she breathed attempting to steady her heart rate. She arched her back as a contraction overtook her and squatted forward lightly holding her stomach and then straightened once again. "You are correct Mr. Holms, I have married once again…"

"Ah, I understand Ms. Morstan" I cut her off. "He is then now aware of your previous marriage and your failure to get an annulment?"

"Well, what choice did I have" she breathed shakily. "If I was with child no man would marry me if it were evident and so I married immediately" She gripped her stomach again, tilting her pelvis instinctually and gripping her thighs while the sensation passed.

"Why did he not turn you out immediately when it did become evident then?" asked Watson, unable to deduce for himself.

"Watson, is it not evident my dear" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "The woman married immediately, it appeared it was his own and may still even appear as if it is his own"

Mary smiled hoping that he would see it that way. Slowly her expression melted from pleasure into pain as she braced her self again, this time gripping the coat stand by the door with one hand and her stomach with the other and leaning forward.

"Well then Mary" said Watson compassionately realizing his part in the whole debacle, "we will see this though. Please remove your overcoat and have a seat on the settee so we can check your progress." He washed his hands, got her into position and indicated she lie back with her feet up. Watson looked back disdainfully at me and I hard time discerning whether he was angry at Mary, at me or both of us so I moved aside out of his line of vision. Gathering her skirts he reached beneath them so he was not so much viewing as feeling the diameter of her cervix.

"Mary you are only dilated about four centimeters" He looked as if she shouldn't be in the level of pain she was currently in. "You are late however, having held your baby" he looked momentarily at Holmes for any signs he may be interested in accepting responsibility for the child "for ten entire months, so this child" he felt the sides of her stomach through her gown "will be large and rather difficult to bear. From what I feel here" he said rather clinically "it should be in the vicinity of ten pounds." The look of horror in her eyes was apparent as Watson pulled her into a sitting position and took her pulse. "We will monitor you by the length of your contractions. Right now they seem to be rather painful, lasting about a minute every eight minutes or so but you are a little behind in your dilation. You will need to start pushing when you reach eight centimeters. Your water hasn't broken yet has it?" he asked.

"No John, not yet" she answered. "You will kindly address me as Dr. Watson" he said sternly. "Yes" she answered.

"Well, then, that will have to happen first before you can do any pushing. This will take a few hours" Watson climbed up from his knees and went to the kitchen to wash his hands again.

"Ms. Hudson, would you be a dear and fetch us some tea" he called down to the woman who looked sheepish listening intently at the end of the stairs.

"Yes, Dr. Watson" she replied kindly, "I will be right up, will also bring some towels and hot water bottle for the lady's back" she said helpfully.

Twenty minutes later, after a great deal of pacing, from both Watson and Ms. Morstan, Watson took a seat. Holding his tea cup un his hand he crossed is legs and looked out the window focusing on the street below. Behind him were the periodic cries of a woman in labor as she went through contractions but for the longest time he did not stir and I found myself in the precarious situation of holding Ms. Morstan's hand as she clenched through the pains of cervical expansion.

"Watson, Watson" I called breaking him from his trance.

"Yes, Holmes" he responded shortly.

"It has been shortly over two and a half hours, the contractions seemed to have worsened. They are now much more painful and at five or six minute intervals, she may be dilated enough to start pushing but she has yet to release her amniotic fluids" Mary was standing again with her back pressed up against the wall, holding the top and bottom of her distended stomach. Her hair was sweaty and her gown was clinging to her skin. Each time a contraction hit, she pressed further into the wall and massaged her cervix.

"How are you doing Ms. Morstan?" Said Ms. Hudson entering the room to deliver us towels and the water bottle. "Here dear, you may find this offers some relief" she said handing her the water bottle.

"Thank you for your kindness Ms. Hudson" she said accepting the gift. Laying once again on the setee, she placed it first on her stomach but slowly the bottle migrated from her belly to her abdomen and then she moved it between he thighs and up to her cervix.

"While you are there Mary, let me check your progress" Watson knelt once again between her lags and reached in under her skirts.

"You are going to have to move that so I can examine you" he said moving the bottle aside. "Holmes" he said and motioned to him to join him at the window where Mary could not hear us speaking.

"Holmes, her cervix is dialing" They heard another strangled noise as she gripped the water bottle again. "She is seven centimeters and you are right she should be ready to start pushing soon but her water has yet to break."

"Is there anything to be done Watson?" he asked. "Is she not doing all that can be done, massaging the cervix?"

"John" she yelled, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mary" he said cringing once again. "Your water has not broken and this is concerning me, you will not be able to push the baby out until it has broken"

"Do you not recall what you said to me before we were married John, that there are ways to increase the speed of delivery?" Watson looked at her incredulously.

"That was when we were discussing the delivery of MY baby" he shouted at her. "This is Holmes's child, if you think he will be amiable to your suggestion you can ask him!" Holmes looked inquisitively, waiting for further explanation but there was none coming from the doctor.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Sex Holmes, sex speeds the birthing process" she said. "It widen the cervix and may rupture the fluid" Holmes was looking at her with wide eyes, astonished that's he would be suggesting such a thing.

"Can you not use your fingers?" he asked "surely there are other alternatives"

"My fingers" she said looking down at her slender hands "are not substantial enough to make the difference, I require something thicker and the motion and friction also play an important part" she explained. Holmes and Watson looked at one another refusing to do the chore.

"I have already had the misfortune Watson, please do not look to me" said Holmes pleasing with him to forget the idea. Mary was pressing into the wall behind her and rubbing the water bottle between her legs. She had forsaken modestly and shoved the bottle up under her dress where he was holding it to her skin. He giant belly heaved and she braced herself for another contraction.

"Are you in great pain Ms. Morstan" I asked breaking the silence.

"It is painful, I will not lie" she said "but I fear this must be done now before the pain is too great to take action. Once I am dilated and the head is in position I will have no choice but to begin pushing whether the fluid has broken or not and I fear I will be in too great of pain to engage in any form of stimulation to break the fluid." Watson sighed letting the air out in one haggard breath.

"I will draw her a bath" Watson, I said quickly offering an alternative. Mary moaned realizing that her labor could be greatly extended. Already it had been six hours since the first contractions had begun. Slowly she moved the hot water bottle around grinding down on it, attempting to stimulate herself, to open herself naturally.

"The water ha become cold" she said but we were engrossed in our thoughts and the grave possibility that one of us should have the honors of attending to Ms. Morstan's needs, so she made her way across the room to the kettle resting on the wood stove. Her large round stomach protruding from her thin frame had dropped and now seemed to be positioned between her thighs impeding her walk. Again she shoved her hand between her legs as she walked almost as if to hold the baby in, as if it were going to simply fall out as she moved. She filled the water bottle again and then began to pace, rubbing it back and forth between her legs.

"Ah, look what I found" said Ms. Hudson bursting through the doors to our rooms once again. She held up a short wooden chair with a crescent shaped hole in the seat. "It is my great grand mothers birthing chair, the upright position may help" she said.

"The chair is no longer used Ms. Hudson" said Watson. "It is old fashioned and medical methods have changed much since your grandmother or great grandmother bore her children" He thought a minute. "No, no, Ms. Hudson forgive me for my lack of gratitude, her water is still not broken and we are grateful to try anything." She smiled feeling as though she had been of assistance and left again to tend to dinner.

"Well" she said climbing upon the small chair.

"Just spread your legs to either side. It's short so that you can bring your legs to a square and bear down with your hands on the tops of your thighs, but seeing as you are not ready to push you may want to simply sit tight until your bath is drawn"

"Oh, Watson" I said dumping another kettle of water into the tub "at this rate this tub will be filled by next Tuesday" I had pulled the metal bathing tub from the closet and set it up in the middle of the sitting room. There wasn't much privacy and the tub only had an inch of water in the bottom.

Mary was rocking now obviously dilated to her full eight centimeters and was fighting the urge to push down. It was pushing seven hours since the time her contractions had started and she was perched on the arm rest of my chair hunched over pressing against her thighs squirming, using the pressure between her legs to alleviate her pain.

Something had to be done so I took pity on Watson. If it was I who impregnated her then it would be I to alleviate this pain and so I took her by the hand and led her down the hall to my bedroom.

"Oh, Holmes, you don't have to do this" Watson insisted. "As you said, you had the misfortune…"

"It is quite alright Watson, I can see the pain in your face, you do not want to do this and I do not want you to have to go through this"

"Well then if it is to be done, I will assist, so that you know what you are doing." Watson followed me to the room. It was bright as day with the noon time sun streaming in the sheer white shades. This did not bode well for my bedclothes which were also a bright white.

"Lie down Mary" I said extending my arm so she could lower herself into the duvet. Her stomach was large and protruding and I could not see her face once she was lying.

"What now Watson?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, Holmes" he said grasping my hand, "if you are sure that you are going to do this, and I want you to know that you do not have to" he squeezed my hand and pulled me nearer to him "please know you have my sincerest of gratitude, and I am sorry for all that we have put you through." Now leaning toward my ear, he whispered "Holmes…" but he was interrupted as Mary cried out and began to push.

"No don't Mary, alright" I said "I am prepared to do this" Watson pulled his wife to the edge of the bed so that she would be easy to penetrate while standing. Keeping modesty in mind I lifted her skirts only so much as was required to access her and was prepared to initiate intercourse but realized then that I could not because I was not firm so I paused.

"Do not hesitate, Holmes, just do it and do not be gentle, I need friction" hollered Mary.

"Ah, Mary, I cannot right now" I said slightly embarrassed by the situation. I was standing between her thighs, her gown billowing between her knees, my hands holding my flaccid penis at her entrance.

"Holmes, what is the matter" said Watson coming up behind me.

"I, Watson, I'm not sure what to say" I said looking at him through my side vision. Watson shifted closer to me, wrapped an arm around my back and squeezed my arm.

"Just relax" he said as he rubbed my arms from behind. "Have you second thoughts Holmes?" he asked.

"No, I" I was at a loss for words. I had never had to perform and to perform on demand. I could only imagine what poor Watson felt like on his wedding day when Mary attacked him, expecting him to rise immediately but of course he loved her an that situation wasn't at all like the situation now at hand.

Mary was now lifting her pelvis and spreading her legs wider as a stronger contraction began. She gripped her groin and moaned into the contraction and while I was distracted Watson slipped his hand beneath her skirts and coming alongside my own hand he felt to make sure that I was hard and inserted me into Mary. I was not hard until I felt his hand on my own, felt him push into me from behind and move me forward.

"Oh God, John" I sighed as I realized that she and I were once again pelvis to pelvis only this time I felt Watson behind me. His hand had not left my own.

"Move" she demanded "Move!" When I had sufficiently recovered from the shock, I gripped the Doctor's hand and slowly moved in and out, the breath catching in my throat with every thrust.

"We are not making love" she spat "grab my knees and push in as hard as you can, grind down harder so I can feel your weight" so I, reluctantly, let go of Watson's hand and gripped onto her, pushing in as far as I could go and then leaning forward letting gravity push me harder and more thoroughly into her.

Watson took me by the waist and moved me in and out, rising slowly in speed until we were thrusting rapidly. I could feel Watson behind me moving my hips, pushing into me. I could feel is increasing arousal and wondered if it was in response to Mary or myself. He moved his hands up my arms and slowly stroked my sides until they rested once more on my hips. Mary began contracting again, gripping into the douvet and lifting her hips. She tore at her gown wrenching it up to grip the insides of her thighs. She ran her hand desperately through the creases where he legs met her body and I could see for the first time the lower part of her swollen stomach and how I penetrated her and I wondered if this would have an effect on the child.

When her skirts fell from her knees, she could see Watson wrapped around me from behind, how his hands framed my erection, mirroring her own hands gripping the muscles which joined her legs to her body. She bucked attempting to throw us from her but she was approaching orgasm and fighting another contraction.

When her skirts fell from her knees, she could see Watson wrapped around me from behind, how his hands framed my erection, mirroring her own hands gripping the muscles which joined her legs to her body. She bucked attempting to throw us from her but she was approaching orgasm and fighting another contraction.

"Get o, ohhhhh…" she yelled and then opened her mouth as her orgasm built toward its peak and she was temporarily mute.

"Oh, dear Lord, please, please" she was shaking.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah" she stuttered. "My wat…oh, ah, ah, a, a, a" she pulled forward up off the bed as if she were delivering the baby, spread her legs as far as they could go and griped the douvet, lifting her pelvis when I was penetrating her as deeply as I possibly could. Her water broke and she orgasmed heavily shuttering intensely just before another contraction wracked through her body. I did not release, but pulled out of her instinctually, closed my trousers and retreated to the sitting room to compose myself.

"Holmes, Holmes" Watson followed me from the bedroom into the lounge. Once again he came up behind me encircling me in his arms.

"Please, forgive me, I thought…it would help" He held onto me so that I could not leave.

"Holmes, Mary is not crazy, well at least not in this regard" he clarified "The honeymoon…on the honeymoon…" he panted "I…it was unfair of me to sleep with Mary" he continued "My thoughts…my thoughts, Holmes, were of you and you alone." He hugged me closer to his body, pressing me against his chest and immobilizing me.

I could hear Mary squeeling in the background trying to extract the child from her body as she was now free to begin pushing.

"Perhaps…we, Mary…" I said pointing back at my chamber.

"Ah, of course, yes we will continue this conversation then later?" he stated hopefully, as he ran back toward the room.

"Let's pull this back over you shall we" he said yanking her dress down over her belly and then feeling her cervix. "It's as I suspected, you are almost fully dilated"

"Not fully?" she asked in desperation.

"No, I thought you likely were by now but you still have an inch to go" She pulled herself up off the bed and began pacing in and out of the rooms.

"I'm sorry" she said looking at Holms's bed which was now covered in a mix of liquids and blood but I was already headed back toward Holmes.

"Holmes..." she said following me at her own pace. Mary's fancy gown was wet and clung to her body making it apparent how slight her body was and how truly massive her abdomen had become. I had never heard of a child born at ten months although the good doctor assured me that it is not too uncommon especially among women in the country where medical attention is harder to come by.

"John, have you not spoken to the man about your feelings?" she looked at the doctor. He was standing silently waiting for he to respond.

"I have Mary!, and this is no longer a matter of your concern!" he cried.

"Oh, my God, Joooohnnn, Johnnnn" Mary griped her stomach and sank to her knees attempting not to push.

"Is there nothing we can do to expedite the cervical dilation?" she asked.

"We have tried all that I can think of save for devices; there are such things as cervical dilators but I do not have them here. They are at the practice, but I will not leave you here with Holmes" he said with bite to his tone.

"And what is a cervical dilator" she inquired.

"A medal device which you can use to manually stretch the cervix, I don't have one here and no I will not leave to get one, you will just have to wait out the process like any other woman in your condition" he affirmed.

Mary squirmed on the heel of her foot digging it into herself and writhing up and down. "Holmes then?" she asked, "will you go then?" She leaned forward once more grasping her belly and crying out with another contraction. "I feel as though I'm passing an ostrich egg she declared" leaning forward and gripping her groin with both hands. "It's ahh, ah, please Holmes, please she begged grinding into her palms and rocking back and forth"

I exited 221B Bakerstreet and hailed a cab allowing me to find the device in a relatively short amount of time, a cab, however, was not available on my return and I was forced to walk. What would have been an hour there and back by handsome ended up taking the greater part of the afternoon. Surely I thought the child would have arrived when I returned but I could hear Mary's cries from the street below our window.

"Good God Holmes, what took you so long, how could it possibly have taken you three, almost four hours?"

"It was difficult to find, you gave me no instruction where to find it and was required to sort through the entire office. I thought perhaps she would have been fully dilated if not finished" he spat out "by the time I returned."

Mary, looking more and more exhausted, was still pacing the apartment. "Don't give up now Mary you haven't even started to give birth and you must save your strength" said Watson. Watson again checked the dilation only to see that is was indeed still seven centimeters and then handed Mary a long leather balloon like flask with a tube hanging from it and a ball on the other end. "Please insert this" Mary looked at him "Insert it, please."

Though she looked doubtful hat it would work, Mary leaned back on the setee, spread her legs and slid the flask inside. Collapsing back on a pile of pillows, she waited expecting something to happen.

"No, you need to pump it, grab the ball and pump it until you feel it stretching. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to watch to see how much it's dilating" he said shoving her dress up and leaving her exposed from the waist down.

"Ah, ah, oh" she moaned and kept pumping. "It's like…ahhh, oh my, God…its like…its like…oh" she started to squirm and to spread her legs involuntarily and then started grinding against the setee until she was moaning "it's, it's like…it's like…"

"I know what it's like, keep pumping" he instructed and took her pulse again.

Watson approached me at the window once again and placed his hand on my foerarm. "It has been thirteen hours and she hadn't even started to push."

"Well, should we be concerned?" I asked "Is this to natural for some women to be in labor for fifteen, twenty, even thirty hours?" I looked back at Mary who was arching her back and pumping the dilator in and out of herself.

"Yes, she will be fine, but I am afraid she may at some point, should the labor exceed twenty hours, be in need of additional assistance" I looked at the doctor incredulously. Another contraction came and Mary screamed out in ecstasy.

"Jooh..joh, joon, j, j, j, …." Mary screamed.

"Enough! Mary! I will not have you screaming Watson's name through out the neighborhood as if he has a paid harlot in his chamber." I strode over to her and yanked the dilator from her grasp. The pump broke off leaving the leather flask still insider her.

"Ah, h, h, h, n, o, Ho, Hol, Hol, Sher, Hoooo… o, oh, no, o…" her cries of ecstasy ceased and were replaced with a shuttering moan as the pain took over.

"You've broken it Holmes" Watson said as he picked the little black pump up off of the ground.

"Well she can use the bloody water bottle again" he said filling it and throwing it in her direction. She grabbed it and immediately shoved it up under her skirts.

"We wait then" said Watson and poured himself another cup of tea. "This will be a long night Holmes" he said glaring at me before withdrawing to the window once again.

Six hours later, sometime well into the night, I strode around the sitting room with my violin to my chin thinking of another tune to occupy my time. Mary, who was nearing complete exhaustion, had been charged with monitoring her progress and had only just been given the go ahead to begin pushing.

"Thank God" said looking at Watson in relief. "I thought for a moment that we would have to take more extraordinary measures." While it relieved me that she was now at the stage when she could begin pushing I had not accounted for the increased volume, the screaming and the pleading.

"Get this think out of me, John" she streaked. She had shifted around a number of times and was at present lying flat on her back on the setee, her stomach sticking straight into the air and her legs off to either side. The next contraction forced her to sit up and she struggled to find a comfortable position and brace herself for the pain.

"Really Mary you should be doing your breathing" said John as he held her hand "has no one taught you to breathe?" he asked and she shook her head hastily, not wanting to speak as the contraction dissipated. They were now coming every few minutes and lasting up to two minutes each time.

The next time a contraction hit she got to her feet and pushed while gripping her belly.

"Oh, my dear, it is hot in here" she cried and took began untying her sash.

"No, Mary, your attire is most appropriate as it is" I said pulling tie together and fastening it behind her once again.

She sank down onto the birthing chair and pushed as another wave came. Shouldn't that have arms I thought looking at the chair. There was nothing for her to grab, to grip while pushing so she planted her feet and gripped her thighs, screaming and pushing with all of her strength.

"Please, Holmes, penetrate me?" she asked and I was not certain I heard her correctly and I blinked vacantly at the woman.

"Give me something to bear down on when I am pushing, to build pressure to push against" She looked at Watson hoping that he or I would agree to her request.

"It is my turn then Homles" he said signing but I had thought this through. He was needed to deliver the baby and that meant that I was once again responsible for Ms. Morstan.

"Waton" I said, with hesitation laden in my voice, "You are needed to deliver the child, so I acquiesce." Thank you said Mary as she bore down again, gripping at the chair.

"Very well then" he replied shaking his head in resignation, then you will need perhaps some assistance he said, motioning me toward my trousers. Mary, who was at this point between contractions came to my chair, reached up and placed my hand between her very large bosoms. When I ripped it away in disgust she grabbed it once more and pulled it to the underside of her stomach. As the next contraction began, she held it to her as her muscles clenched. She then lifted her skirts and pulled it in against her flesh, moving it slowly from the belly down toward the garters which held her stockings. With her other hand she cupped my ground but I was not fully aroused.

"Watson, if you would please accompany me to your chambers" I asked. Watson was astonished but did as I said. Once in the small room we stood there looking at one another in bewilderment.

"Holmes?" he said, and with a deep breath in I drew him close to me until our bodies were touching almost in entirety and kissed the ridge of his jaw. My entire body stiffened, as did his own and I found I was shaking.

"Watson" I breathed and then led him, walking myself backward until we were laying on his lounge. Pulling him up I pressed him against me, pressing his groin until I was together with mine and he started to move building friction until I was forced to stop.

"Are you sufficiently composed to perform?" For a moment a look of confusion crossed his eyes.

"Are we not…" and he looked toward the door as Mary screamed again yelling obscenities.

"To perform your duties, to deliver the baby?" I clarified and Watson scrambled up off the cushion beside me.

"I am, Holmes, I just need a breath and I will join you when I am presentable" he answered as I exited the bedroom.

Unsure how to proceed I walked in and sat down in my reading chair to pull my trousers off but Mary came to me once again and lifted her dress.

"I don't think, Ms. Morstan, that I will be able to, ah, provide any service while sitting. While it may have been successful in the cab, at this late stage of your, ah, pregnancy, I doubt…"

"Don't be absurd Holmes, I am dilated quite enough, I need to bear down" she opened my trousers further ensuring that I was adequately exposed and then turned around.

"I assure you Ho, o, Ho, o, olmes" she shrieked as she lowered herself onto me "that I am adequately prepared" By the time she had finished her sentence the head of my penis was inside the woman. She spread herself further open and angled forward, moving bit by bit until I was fully engulfed and then came another contraction. She bore into my lap as she pushed, dog into the arms of the chair and cried for release.

"Pleeeaassse, Holm, Holm, touch me…" She grabbed my hand and brought it between her legs to her clitoris and began to rub herself, with my hand. Once again I pulled away, refusing to pleasure her and once again she grabbed my hands and brought them around her waist so that they were gripping her massive stomach from beneath. "Rub me, move your hands, move them up and down between my belly and my groin" she ordered.

I was reluctant but Watson, who was now standing in the door frame of the sitting room caught my attention.

"Holmes, make love to her" he said and tossed me a bottle of lotion "forget that there is a child and let her exchange the pain for pleasure, it is alright, I am here" he said. He turned around and retrieved the dilator. While he was taking it apart, Mary lay back against my stomach and raised her feet so they were resting on the back of the sofa. I squirt a pool of lotion onto my hand, brought them under her dress and began to work it. Once again she grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her when it came time to push. She slid them down her stomach and began to massage down from her belly to her groin. Watson climbed monetarily between her legs to check the progress.

I made eye contact with Watson as she heaved once more. I felt her womb contract beneath my fingers. "I am not seeing anything yet" he said "but that's normal, pushing can take up to two or two and a half hours" He began playing with the dilator once again but remained positioned between her thighs. "Keep your eyes on me Holmes" he said reassuringly "Just keep massaging her. If you feel the need to release let us know and slow the pace, this will help you resist." Watson looked up at me and tried to capture my attention. "Breathe Holmes" he said and gripped my knees.

"I am quite alright Watson" I reassured him.

"Alright" he said and then Mary clenched around me as Watson inserted the dilator into her vagina.

"My Go, ah, plea…please… my Go, Go, heavens…" she said Watson pumped the device up within her. A contraction came and she pushed but Watson continued to pump, filling her with the flask.

"Don't worry this will not impede your progress, the baby is currently making it's way out of your womb, it won't be in the birthing canal for some time" he continued to pump and release just a little, pump even more and then back off, bringing her to climax. She contracted into the orgasm and clenched expelling the air from the device.

"Oh, John" I shuttered nearing climax myself. Mary stopped moving and Watson ran his hands up my shins and onto my thighs, massaging them beneath May's buttocks.

"It's alright Holmes… Mary don't move…don't move Mary" Watson said warning her but her next contraction came so violently that she grabbed his shoulders and ground into me. She braced herself with her legs on either side of my chair and pushed but there was still no sign of the child.

I could not wait, the pressure built and I released at the height of her push and collapsed back into the chair. Mary climbed off and began to pace, holding her massive massive stomach and rubbing her breasts. She laid back on the settee again and pumped the dilator as she pushed, climaxing once again. "Ohhh, please, Johhhhhn, oh my Goh, oh...oh" and she signed in ecstasy as she held her stomach and pumped the device again.

"You will not have energy to push the baby Mary, if you tire though orgasm" warned John as he rubbed my thighs hoping to bring me back to arousal. When I was ready once more he indicated to Mary that she could resume her position but she faced me this time bringing her massive stomach between us and leaning backward.

"I need a proper orgasm, to clench something substantial" she demanded and then pulled me into her. She bore down repetitively, rubbing her satin stomach against me and moaning, gathering the fabric of her ruffled gown up in ecstasy as she contracted. Up and down, she pressed her stomach into me repeatedly gasping for release, grinding more and more intensely. Again, she pulled my hand under her skits and used them to massager her belly beneath the satiny material. "Grip me, Holmes" she said.

"Joh, Joh…oh Holm, Holm… John" she attempted to gather my attention. "Please John penetrate me, as Holmes has done, either with your device or by yourself" she plead, "bring me, oh, father, oh, plea, oh, J, J, J, oh, pl…" she said as she neared climax.

"Holmes stop moving" Watson requested as he inserted the dilator into her bottom and began to inflate it.

"Oh, yes, yes, she screamed and began to shift her pelvis to that it was moving in and out of her. "It is not long enough, not, ohhh, good, but noot looong…" she neared her climax and I withdrew. "Enter me" she plead and Watson looked at her in disgust. "Do not make love to me, make love to Holmes" she said and I looked into his eyes. He looked uncomfortable.

"Holmes…" Watson said and I nodded so he undid his trousers and slid into his wife for the first time in our married lives. There was no way Watson would be able to impregnate her this way I thought ironically. When he had inserted himself in her, she began to push again and clamped down with extraordinary force. Watson looked into my glassy eyes as the two of us rose to climax. Very shortly after, within a minute she began contracting again and Watson ordered her to turn around so that he may check her progress so she situated herself on me once again, as the baby began to crown before. She moved in a circle and pulsated and then drew her self from me and pushed back down again rising once again to orgasm as she stretched before pushing the baby out. Watson cut the umbilical cord as she continued to ride out the orgasm, holding onto her belly and moaning in ecstasy. She thrust again, opened her legs as wide as she could go and began to push the placenta but then stopped and shoved the dilator back into place and began pumping, thrusting against the flask as it ballooned inside her.

"Is there danger to the baby" she asked when Watson had him cleaned and swathed.

"No" Watson answered, "Why have you stopped pushing?"

"Come…" she said "enter me again, before the contractions cease" While he thought, she continued to pump. She then let go of the handle and grasped her stomach again as her contractions continued.

"I don't want to push, if the contractions can be prolonged" she screamed and massaged her stomach. The handle of the dilator was hanging off the edge of the seat and Watson gave it another squeeze and she moaned into the contraction. "Ohhhh, uh, ah, a, a, oh, I am, going to, oh, please, Joh, Joh, John, en, enter…"she stammered and he pumped the dilator again. "Ohhhh…" she moaned and rubbed her stomach, moving in circles on top of my erection. The contractions had been virtually on top of each other for a while now and she was in a seeming state of perpetual orgasm as she pushed and pushed very gently, attempting to prolong the experience. I was shaking beneath her, while staring intermittently at Watson as she used my hands to massage her glistening stomach and now her clitoris.

"Plea, pl, o, o, o, Jo…enter…" finally John could not stand it and he opened his trousers and sunk into her, gripping her thighs which were distended on either side of him. Finally she grabbed her stomach and arched her back adjusting the angle. She tipped her pelvis back and forth impaling herself on further upon me and then on Watson who stood firmly between my own legs. As the thrusts got hard she hit me more and more forcefully driving her stomach into my chest.

"I cannot anymore, please, I have seen you through until the birth of your child. I must…I am feeling claustrophobic" I said pushing her off in the middle of a contraction. She fell forward into the chair, Watson still attached under her dress. When I withdrew, Watson took a moment to register what was going on before following me.

Before I knew it, I was pushed against the door frame and Watson was grinding against me.

"Homles" he gasped, "I must release" He ripped my shirt from my trousers allowing his arms to snake once again around my body and to grip me tightly to his chest. "I am at a loss, dear friend," he breathed "as to what a man should do with another man" as he ground against me. Mary was still moaning terribly in the background.

"Is that normal I gasped, is she injured?" I asked.

"It may take her an hour or so to birth the placenta" he gasped and kissed my mouth. "Please, Holmes, silence" he hushed and pushed me backward down the hall until we were once again on his lounge. He ground farther and farther into me still uncertain as to what to do next and to be quite honest I had no better idea. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt and slid his hands up along my chest before shoving his undergarments out of the way. Mimicking his actions, I rid myself of the restrictive clothing and I pressed into him, flesh against flesh. He being on top of me slid between my legs as he cradled my head and kissed my mouth. "Oh Holmes he cried" I could barely hear him above the sound of Mary moaning as she inflated the flask within her. He pumped to the rhythm of her moans, sliding under my scrodum and between the cheeks of my bottom. My trousers still clinging to my thighs prevented me from moving and Watson moved his hand beneath me spreading me wider, allowing him to push between my cheeks. "Oh, Hol, Holm…oh, God, please, please, please" he begged as Mary shrieked once more.

I could not take it and shoved him off of myself. "John, please move your drawers so you are more accessible and lower yourself onto me, Watson, please" I asked with some uncertainty expecting that he would object to sodomy. He simply pushed his trousers all the way to the floor, kicked them off and straddled me. It was my assumption that he would find it quite painful and awkward when I inserted myself, so I, not knowing what processes were best, simply attempted to spread his cheeks wider while I positioned myself under him. He pushed down engulfing me excruciatingly slowly. When his head was in he stopped, panting, and in visible pain, but kissed my face and angled him self, indicating that I should push into him. It did not seem humanly possible yet millimeter by millimeter he moved, ignoring the friction and intermittent bleeding.

When he was seated against my pubic bone, both of us were hesitant to move. When I adjusted myself he cried out in pain and so he sat there savoring the closeness, the knowledge that I was inside of him. Mary once again let out a cry of ecstasy and John began grinding slowly and then gaining speed as Mary groaned with the contraction. "Oh God she" screamed, giving birth to the placenta. Watson, in a great deal of pain, continued

to grind, shifting forward and backward until I began throbbing and then ejaculated sending him over the edge.


End file.
